Spilled Glass
by TheSingingBlackbird
Summary: "They slept together in his bed for the first time; they slept together in the most innocent way..." Oneshot. Rated T, just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of the characters/material associated with it.**

* * *

She had come over to help him study. He had finals coming up and could not afford to fail by any means. This was their routine nearly every other weekend; she would come over and help him with his homework, or help him study, or sometimes just sit with him and read her book while he dozed off or played a video game.

On these nights they would just about always end up abandoning whatever it was they were doing. They would find themselves arguing or sparring; kissing; sometimes they would fall asleep on the couch, her head in his lap, his arm sprawled over the back of the cushions, or laying protectively over her. Eventually they would wake up, and she would begin her trek back to her dorm in the early morning.

Tonight was no exception.

They started off at the kitchen table, books strewn all over the place, notebooks filled with handwriting that was barely readable to anyone but themselves, broken pencils clad on the floor, a dozen empty Coke cans, a now empty plate that once held Sally Jackson's _famous_ homemade blue chocolate chip cookies.

Slowly they would work their way into the living room to take a small study break; watch TV, hold a two-hour long conversation, and nearly forget their original mission of making sure Percy didn't fail his test, exams, finals, whatever it was they were studying for that night.

"I'm going to get a glass of water," Percy announced as he began to stand from his seat he had taken on the floor.

Annabeth, deciding that sounded like a good idea, quickly put her book down on the coffee table and got up from the armchair she had claimed as her domain for the evening. She quietly made her way into the kitchen where Percy was.

Percy was filling a glass up from the tap, and had his back turned to Annabeth. She decided to surprise him, since she was rarely able to prank him, and snuck up behind him. She began snaking her arms around his waist, and when her arms made contact with his body, he jumped and water sloshed all over the two.

The pair started apologizing to one another at the same time; denying each other's apologies claiming it was their fault, until they eventually began laughing at the sight of them standing in the middle of the kitchen, drenched.

"Come on, I probably have something you can change into while you wait for your clothes to dry," Percy told her while locking his fingers into hers, and guiding her down the familiar hallway to his bedroom. He quickly went through his messy drawers, and dug out something for Annabeth to wear. "These should probably fit you okay," he claimed while handing her the items he had found.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain." She grabbed the clothes and trudged off to the bathroom in the hall. She quickly toweled off the parts of her body that had been wet, and changed into Percy's clothes. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror, her body practically being swallowed by the big sweatshirt he had given her, and smirked. This was a first – wearing her boyfriend's clothes.

Sure, she had stolen his jacket on probably more than one occasion, but she had never actually worn _his _clothes. They smelled like him; like warm cookies and the beach. Realizing she had probably been in the bathroom long enough, she snapped herself back to reality and walked back to Percy's room.

When she walked in, he did not notice her; he was lying on his bed, looking straight up at the ceiling. Annabeth wondered what was going on in that little brain of his. She made her way to his bed, and lay down beside him.

Percy snapped out of his daydream as soon as she made her way onto his bed. He smirked at her. "See, I told you those clothes would fit you okay!" Annabeth simply smiled back in response.

They talked for a few hours, the studying for Percy's finals completely forgotten by this point. Percy was studying Annabeth's face. The way it would light up when she was talking about her architect dreams and designs. The way her eyebrows scrunched together in a little scowl when she did not quite understand something, or when she did not like the topic they were talking about. The way her eyes glittered when she smiled and laughed at a dumb joke, he made.

After he had been staring at her for what seemed like mere seconds, but what was probably a few minutes, Annabeth noticed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Percy smiled at the blonde haired girl lying next to him. "I love you, Wise Girl," was all he said.

She embraced him in a tight hug, and they stayed just like that for what felt like hours. Concentrating on the others breathes, memorizing each other's heartbeats, losing track of time in each other, until they drifted to sleep.

She had her head on his chest; he had his hand on her hip. Their fingers latched together in a tight bond, neither of them letting go of one another anytime soon.

They slept in his bed together for the first time; they slept together in the most innocent way; they slept together protecting each other from their vivid demigod dreams; they slept together as they would for the rest of their lives. That was all they did; they simply slept.


End file.
